strikeclan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
If Squirrelflight chose Ashfur
What if Squirrelflight had chose Ashfur over Brambleclaw? Prolougue Squrrielflight watched in concern as Brambleclaw stalked away, grumbling, his tail twitching with anger. However, she couldn’t resist a small smile as she nuzzled her new mate, Ashfur. It had been extremely difficult, almost as if she was fighting all of Shadowclan, but in the end, she knew what she had to do. The two were happiest like this, and it wasn’t long before Squrrielflight was in the nursery, nursing three kits. They had decided to name the ginger tabby she-cat Flamekit, after his grandfather, Firestar, the mottled pale grey tabby Greykit, and the unusually fluffy tortoiseshell Olivekit. In their joy, they did not notice the dark brown tabby growling in the shadows, his amber eyes glaring with hate at the newest litter. Chapter 1 Flamekit grumbled, her one dark eye opened slightly after being woken up by her sister, Olivekit. She was trying to get their mother, Squrrielflight, to let her play with Honeykit, Molekit, Cinderkit, and Poppykit, but their mother was refusing, saying that they were too old, and she and Greykit were still asleep. Letting a small grumble escape her mouth, she tucked further into her tail, attempting to fall back asleep. The last thing she heard was paws shuffling, brambles being pushed aside as a cat entered the nursery, and Olivekit’s excited squeal slowly fading away. An hour or so later, Flamekit woke up in alarm. Her mother’s nest was beyond cold, and Greykit was missing. Sneaking outside, she was greeted by mournful cries and her mother wailing, grief-stricken. Slipping to stand by her side, her heart shattered as she saw what was causing the fuss. Her brother, little Greykit, was laying limp in the clearing, blood pouring out of his neck. He was dead. It was as if time was frozen, the only thing still going was the blood rushing in her ears. Then, Flamekit tilted her head back, screeching as she fell to the dusty floor. “Why?!” She yowled to the sky. “Why are you so cruel!?” “Shhhh, Flamekit, let’s get you back to the nursery.” Her father’s soft voice nudged her to her paws, guiding her with his tail back to the nursery. Turning back to look at her brother one last time through her tear-blurred eyes, she instead caught the gaze of the warrior Brambleclaw. The anger and hate in his eyes made him seem scary, and a shiver of fear past through her. Somehow, she knew, Brambleclaw could not be trusted. Chapter 2 Flamekit was woken by Firestar's commanding yowl. The day was dreary and bleak, just like her mood. Even though it had been three moons since Greykit died, Flamekit could not get over the loss. Her ears close to her head, tail dragging in the dust, she slunk out of the nursery, sitting next to her tortoiseshell sibling, whose amber eyes sparkled as she saw Poppykit, Cinderkit, Honeykit, and Molekit rise to their paws, standing below the highledge as Firestar started the ceremony. Her eyes stuck to the ground, and she only looked up after Ashfur wrapped his tail around her, giving her a silent smile of comfort. The whole family had been broken up after Greykit died. Squrrielflight went into a depression so deep, Ferncloud ended up having to take care of them, and although Ashfur was still sad at losing his young son, he tried his best to be a good father to her and Olivekit. Olivekit was slowly recovering, and tried her best to cheer Flamekit up, but Flamekit could see past it, see the pain and anguish in her eyes. Recently, she had declared she was going to become a medicine cat when she became 6 moons. Lost in her thoughts, she had not noticed the ceremony ended until her father called her softly. "Cmon Flamekit. It's time to go back inside." Rising to her paws, she let her father herded her back inside. Olivekit bounced after her, her eyes bright. "It's no fair! Why do they get to be apprentices before us?" She squealed, a grin spread across her face. Flamekit turned to her dejectedly, knowing she was trying to distract her. "It's because they are three moons older." She sighed, collapsing beside Ferncloud, curling up. Moons passed, and the cats coming to the gathering gathered. Olivekit's eyes burned with jealousy. Flamekit knew she wanted to go, but at the same time, she knew she knew she was gonna be caught. Their foster mother was going as well, and Flamekit silently touched her nose to her's, a silent goodbye for the evening. Poppypaw and Honeypaw promised to tell them, as they were going. Their other siblings, Molepaw and Cinderpaw, whined and begged to go too, but Firestar had already made up his mind. The next day, Poppypaw rushed into the nursery, eagerly talking to Olivepaw about last night, which woke her. Flamekit raised her head slightly, listening to the last of the details. "And then Ripplepaw walked off at his leader's word. He seems like a good, dedicated cat. I wanna be like him someday." Giving a small, soft smile, Flamekit realized with a silent snicker that a crush could have been possibly forming. Even though she would never admit it, she heard the gathering, the leaders reporting, and then the quiet mumble that passed through the cats as they headed home. They would think she was crazy. Interrupting her thoughts, was a loud, powerful voice, and she remembered. Today, was her ceremony. She would be an apprentice today. Rising to her paws, she walked outside, sitting next to a cat who she had barely any memory of, one who had not spoken to her since her younger brother died. Squrrielflight. She did not even look at her, holding back tears, and Flamekit knew what she was thinking, because she was thinking it too. Greykit should have been here with them. Leafpool stood from her position next to Firestar, eagerly looking at her sister, Olivekit. "I will be taking an apprentice at this ceremony." She announced, causing mumbles to roll around the clearing, and Flamekit heard every one of them. Firestar nodded, and then spoke. "Flamekit', '''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Brambleclaw. I hope Brambleclaw will pass down all he knows on to you."'' A shiver went through Flamepaw's spine. Ever since she was a kit, she never trusted Brambleclaw, and now he was her mentor? Fear raced through her, but she stood, standing next to her new mentor. Satisfied of his decision, Firestar continued, "Brambleclaw', '''you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and dedicated. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Flamepaw." Flamepaw touched my nose to Brambleclaw, fear haunting her eyes as she stared at his, cold, angry. The contact was broken as Firestar turned to her sister. "Olivekit', you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Olivepaw. Your mentor will be Leafpool. I hope Leafpool will pass down all she knows on to you." Olivepaw proudly marched up to Leafpool, staring at her with wonder. ''"''Leafpool, 'you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Cinderpelt, and you have shown yourself to be calm and gentle. You will be the mentor of Olivepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Olivepaw." The clan around them cheered. "Olivepaw, Flamepaw, Olivepaw, Flamepaw!" Flamepaw smiled, an uneasy, nervous smile. ''Chapter 3 Flamepaw walked out of camp, following the broad-shouldered tabby into the forest. He didn't seem overly thrilled either as we toured the territory, although she already knew which was which. She had heard cats mumbling throughout the territories., although she would never admit it. I turned to him, my tail twitching. "What are we doing after this?" I asked, my voice a bit scratchy from not talking so much. "Going back to camp, elder chores most likely. They need more moss." She dipped her head as they started to head back, coming back to see a crowd gathering. Picking her way through, Flamepaw came to see a black kit standing underneath Leafpool, asleep. Instinctively, she rushed forward, pushing the kit toward her, licking it's tiny head. Leafpool looked shock at the sudden grab, and Flamepaw asked, "Where is her mother?" Leafpool looked away. "I'm not sure. I found her while I was out herb collecting." "I'll take her to Ferncloud, and hope she agrees to look after her." Flamepaw said, looking at her new little sister, picking her up and carrying her off to the nursery. Flamepaw pushed her way into the nursery, dropping the small black creature by her foster mother's paws. "A kit. She needs a mother. I was thinking naming her Leafkit after the cat who found her." She explained, and Ferncloud nodded, pushing her closer as the kit attached itself. Flamepaw realized how concerned she was about Leafkit, and thought about how happy would she truly be as a warrior, harming others, ripping away others. Maybe she wasn't meant to be a warrior after all. Chapter 4 Firepaw watched as Brambleclaw trained Olivepaw, and saw the gleam of bloodshed in her eyes with a concerned frown. It had only been a few moons since they had traded places, and Brambleclaw had become Olivepaw's mentor, while Firepaw was taken under Leafpool's wing. WIP Category:Brighty's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions